utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Reicheru Nintone
Reicheru Nintone (にんとね れいちぇる; Nintone Reicheru) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Reicheru Nintone was released on October 4, 2011 as a CV voicebank under the name "Reicheru Hoshikone". She later received a 2.0 CV update and a VCV 1.0 voicebank. At this point, she was renamed as "Reicheru Nintone". For these voicebanks, she was voiced by Kirrin. In late 2018, Reicheru received a brand new voicebank known as "Reicheru Nintone Switch". This voicebank was confirmed to be voiced by StarGamer01, the manager and creator of Reicheru herself. This was the first time StarGamer01 voiced an UTAU and future voicebanks for Reicheru sample from her. On September 5, 2019, a teaser for her updated design was revealed along with the announcement of her newest voicebank: Ultimate.https://twitter.com/GalacticNightz/status/1169520631878168576 On October 5, 2019, it was announced that Reicheru would be receiving an English voicebank. This is expected to release later that year in the winter season.https://twitter.com/GalacticNightz/status/1180353587865620480 Concept It should be noted that the character traits are not strictly limited to the creator's ideas. Free interpretations are encouraged. According to the official website, Reicheru Nintone was designed to reflect StarGamer01's love for video games (especially ). She is outgoing and amiable, but may sometimes be seen as obnoxious. She has a strong love for video games to the point that her career basically revolves around it. While others may note this as an "unhealthy video game addiction", she sees it as a "very passionate hobby". In the read.me of her Switch voicebank, it was noted that during tough times, Reicheru turns to playing video games to feel better. In 2019, her profile was updated. It was noted that she is optimistic and enjoys relaxing on rainy days. Her most prominent trait is her easygoing and bright demeanor. She has a very strong passion for Nintendo and has a wide array of merchandise and knowledge of the franchise. This is what had inspired her to sing in the first place. She has special powers that are based on Nintendo's " ", but unlike the protagonists, she uses them for more mundane tasks. This ranges from flying rather than walking, picking up faraway objects, or using her powers for visual appeal. Her hair has the ability to respond to her emotions. Under high stress, it may glow and float.https://twitter.com/GalacticNightz/status/1186149303158476800 In addition, depending on her state and environment, her psychic abilities would change her physical state. The irises of her eyes can change shape.https://twitter.com/GalacticNightz/status/1192326605512880128 Likes: Nintendo (in general), bubble baths, severe weather, Jazz, tea Dislikes: Exercise, long periods of silence, mathematics, pickles Etymology * れいちぇる - Reicheru; Derives from "Rachel" written in Japanese. * にんとね - Nintone; A pun on Nintendo. Appearance * Hair color - Short dark blue hair. Older concepts featured her with pigtails and an ahoge. The pigtails are now considered to be her hair extensions.https://twitter.com/GalacticNightz/status/1178656393752174592 Can float and glow depending on her emotions and stress levels. * Headgear - A white headband with a bow at the right side's end. Located on the bow's center is a D-pad. * Eye color - Light blue. Later changed to yellow. Irises can change shape. * Outfit - Reicheru wears a light blue sleeveless dress with a puffy white petticoat. On the chest area, there is a single wide pocket. A yellow bow with a white D-pad center is located on the back of the dress. On the skirt, a white bow with a yellow D-pad is on her left while A/B/X/Y buttons are on her right. Attached to the dress is a white hood suspended with yellow buttons. She wears white silk stockings and yellow flats with stars located on the underside. On her hands are white fingerless gloves with frills at the openings. Relations * None Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Hiragana aliased (CV 2.0), Hirigana encoded and Hirigana aliased (VCV 1.0) * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genres: Versatile except very fast songs (CV 2.0), versatile except soft ballads (VCV 1.0) * Issues - Work in progress Voice samples * "Miracle Paint" - CV 1.0 demo * "The Weekend is Coming!" - CV 2.0 demo * "*Hello, Planet" - VCV 1.0 demo * "Lifelight" - Switch demo Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Selling Reicheru Nintone's character is not tolerated. # Do not use Reicheru's character to promote anything that may infringe the rights of a person or a group. # Do not use Reicheru for ask blogs or online roleplays without permission. # For commercial use of Reicheru's character, permission is required. # The use of Reicheru Nintone's DLC designs are heavily inspired by Nintendo's characters. If they are used, credit to Nintendo is required. # R-18 content of Reicheru's character is forbidden. # Derivatives of Reicheru's character are forbidden. Voicebank Terms Of Use # Do not redistribute Reicheru Nintones's voicebanks in any way without permission. # Refrain from using other sources of download links unless it is from the creator or provider. # Do not manipulate the voicebanks in any way. # Selling Reicheru's voicebanks is not tolerated. # Do not use Reicheru's voicebanks to promote anything that may infringe the rights of a person or a group. # For commercial use of Reicheru's voicebanks, permission is required. # R-18 content of Reicheru's voicebanks is forbidden. # Derivatives of Reicheru's voicebanks are forbidden. Marketing The official website has MMD models listed. These were made by kitzabitza and A-Daiya respectively. Trivia * Due to playing video games at such unholy hours, Reicheru tends to wear foundation to cover the bags under her eyes. * Her idols are and . * She is slightly overweight from her lack of movement due to playing video games or flying around. * Although her psychic abilities are quite powerful, she is physically a potato. * Her relationships are open for interpretation. * While her age is listed as "N/A", she is noted to appear to be 12. Reputation Work in progress Gallery Boxart= reicheru_nintone_concept_by_stargamer01-daufr7q.png|By StarGamer01 reicheru 2018.png|2018 version by Stargamer01 |-| Concepts= reicheru 2019.jpg|Reference sheet by StarGamer01 reicheru concept.jpg|Previous reference sheet by StarGamer01 new reicheru concept.jpg|2018 Reference sheet by StarGamer01 |-| Promotional= reicheru nintone logo.png|Logo reicheru 2019 psi.png|"Ultimate" redesign concept reicheru 2019 no psi.png|Without psi reicheru alt.png|By StarGamer01 reicheru_nintone_dlc_designs__revamped__by_stargamer01-da9cfdv.jpg|"DLC designs" based on Nintendo characters by StarGamer01 References External links Category:Japanese vocals Category:Female vocals Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:2011 voicebanks